10. His Butler, on Ice
His Butler, on Ice (その執事、氷上, Sono Shitsuji, Hikami) is the tenth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary A man named Tim is seen fleeing from certain men, who are upset because Tim has something they went to great effort to obtain. It turns out to be a ring, and another man attacks him, saying the Shard of Hope is not suited for him. The following morning, Sebastian and Ciel attend the Frozen Fair, which is held on the River Thames in winter. Also at the fair is Elizabeth and her attendant, Paula, who are there looking for a birthday present for Ciel. Tim's former pursuers are seen standing over the fair, commenting that the ring must have fallen into the river with his body. Fred Abberline reveals to Ciel that a man's corpse was found under the river, and that he had stolen an extremely valuable ring. Lau overhears their conversation, and comments on the diamond, but then reveals he knows nothing about it. Ciel tells him that the Shard of Hope comes from the Hope Diamond, and that there are two in the world. They travel to see Undertaker, who apparently set up a shop on the ice due to the high fatalities from frostbite. He shows that the ring has been incorporated into an ice statue. However, before it can be removed, the judges of an ice sculpture contest stop him, saying the statue will be given to the winner. Ciel agrees that he will win it in a contest, and Fred mistakenly spills the information that the ring is evidence for a string of kidnappings. Ciel orders Sebastian to enter the contest and win. They find that the Irish men responsible for the theft of the ring, Lau and Fred also enter. It is revealed, then, that the reason for Elizabeth's insistence at finding a present for Ciel is that she still feels terribly guilty over breaking his beloved family ring. She finds a Noah's Ark similar to the one they played with as kids. Sebastian makes an excellent recreation of Noah's Ark. When it is clear that Sebastian will win, the thieves strap a bomb to the leader and threaten the fair-goers. When Ciel calls his bluff, the boss begins throwing dynamite around, but all it does is shatter the ice, pulling them down into the river. The audience is shocked when Sebastian and Ciel appear on the Ark. Ciel, still on the ark, then complains that Sebastian's method of resolving the problem was violent. The sculpture then sinks to the bottom of the river as Ciel says that the Hope piece will sleep at the bottom of the Thames. However, the thieves survive the explosion, and Fred pulls them out of the river before they freeze to death. Back at the Midford estate, Elizabeth cries over her gift to Ciel. It is revealed that she learned from her father that the Noah's Ark she bought at the fair was a fake. She breaks it, and inside, she finds the Shard of Hope. The strange puppet-like man seen earlier, at Tim's death and at the fair, is seen speaking and bowing to an unknown person, whom he calls his master. Characters in order of appearance *Drossel Keinz *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Elizabeth Midford *Paula *Fred Abberline *Lau *Ran-Mao *Undertaker *Aleistor Chamber Gallery 110 Tim flees.png 110 Shard of Hope.png 110 Drossel.png 110 Bridge at night.png 110 Frozen Fair 1.png 110 Frozen Fair 2.png 110 Elizabeth and Paula 1.png 110 Unamused Ciel.png 110 Frozen Fair 3.png 110 Elizabeth and Paula 2.png 110 Elizabeth and Paula 3.png 110 Elizabeth and Paula 4.png 110 On the bridge.png 110 At the Frozen Fair.png 110 Noah's Ark.png 110 Ciel and Sebastian.png 110 Sebastian and Ciel.png 110 Running into Fred.png 110 Fred, Ciel, and Sebastian.png 110 At Lau's restaurant.png 110 Body beneath the ice.png 110 Moon cake.png 110 Fred.png 110 Lau smirks.png 110 Surprise.png 110 Fred and Ciel.png 110 The restaurant.png 110 Waitresses.png 110 Guillotine.png 110 Hope Diamond.png 110 The blue ring.png 110 Conversation.png 110 Broken carriage.png 110 Fred, Ciel, Lau, and Ran-Mao.png 110 Ciel.png 110 Uneasy Fred.png 110 Paula at the booth.png 110 Unamused Elizabeth.png 110 Running into Drossel.png 110 180 degree head-turn.png 110 Ciel stares at Fred.png 110 Undertaker's parlor.png 110 Fred goes inside the funeral parlor.png 110 Fire.png 110 Inside the parlor.png 110 Undertaker.png 110 Ice sculpture.png 110 The ring on the statue's finger.png 110 Judges.png 110 Aleistor.png 110 Shocked Ciel.png 110 Aleistor and the statue.png 110 Ciel and his ring.png 110 Police protection.png 110 Barrels.png 110 Excitement and joy.png 110 Opening the festival.png 110 Determined Elizabeth.png 110 Big Ben.png 110 Ice Randall.png 110 Angry Ciel.png 110 Ice ark.png 110 Ice animals.png 110 Aleistor's judgement.png 110 The thieves and their statue.png 110 Lighter.png 110 Sebastian runs.png 110 Winged Sebastian.png 110 Lady Robin and winged Sebastian.png 110 Ciel in shock.png 110 Rating.png 110 Ice skating.png 110 Trapped.png 110 The coat flies away.png 110 Chaos.png 110 Ciel, Sebastian, and the statue.png 110 Aleistor and the ladies.png 110 On the ark.png 110 The ring.png 110 Broken ark.png 110 Teary eyed Elizabeth.png 110 Elizabeth and the broken ark.png 110 Elizabeth finds the ring.png 110 Drossel in the dark.png 110 Drossel and his master.png 110 Drossel's master.png 110 Fred and Sebastian.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji